Single White Rose
by luna the blonde
Summary: Haruhi is the world to Tamaki. Unfortunately, she no longer feels the same. Will he be able to win her back with a letter of affection and a single white rose?


Always Apologize with a Single White Rose

6/3/08

S: Haruhi is the world to Tamaki. Unfortunately, she no longer feels the same. How will he get her back? He would stop at nothing to get her back. 1s

AN: You know the drill. I own nothing, you skip the author's silly nonsensical (yes, it's a real word) notes, skim the story, write a review, go to the next piece. Enjoy.

_My dearest__ Fujioka__ Haruhi,_

Tamaki closed the door of his black car behind him. A cool wind blew his hair casually, striding to the passenger side. Girls giggled at the beautiful nineteen year old brushed his blond bangs from his eyes like a fashion model. His face was serious, on a mission of love, for his lover to return to him. Nothing could stop him from delivering his gift to Haruhi.

From the passenger side, Tamaki pulled a single white rose and a small white envelope. With the gift in one hand and his car key in the other, he locked the car, stashing the keys quickly into his pocket. He had to walk three blocks before he reached her apartment. He prayed with his heart that she was home.

More heads turned at the romantic sight. 'Someone is going to be surprised by their knight in shining armor!' was the thought of the shoppers and other single women on the street. Surprised yes, but not the kind that they had in mind. He thought back on the fight he had with Haruhi.

_I'm sorry if I come off as clingy, or if I seem too needy, or if I find later that I was just in a strange mood at the time this was written, but now I have to say this. I love you more than anything in this world; that is the honest truth. There is nothing that you can say or do that will change that._

Tamaki stepped away from the remains of the memorial. Incense splashed everywhere, speckling the walls and carpet with lilac sticky spots. One of the vases was nothing more than a sea of glass, water and daisy petals. At the bottom of the horrible sight was the cracked picture frame of the late Mrs. Fujioka.

Haruhi cried silently as she cleaned up the mess, refusing Tamaki's help and apologies.

"Please Haruhi, stop crying. It was an accident." Tamaki knelt beside Haruhi. "Let me help, please. You know I love you. I don't want you to hurt yourself because of my clumsiness." He smiled kindly. Haruhi ignored his words of love and continued to clean. Tamaki brushed his hand over hers in an attempt to retrieve the rag, furiously scrubbing the carpet but she flinched and pulled away from him.

"Stop!" she snapped. Her eyes fixed with frustration as she threw her rag down in anger. "Will you just go?!" Tears streamed down her face as a great ax came upon Tamaki's puppy heart. "You just don't know when to stop you sarcastic remarks do you! Always, day in and day out, the only thing that I hear is your childish remarks. Can you at least try to grow up? You follow me like a child would his mother! And when I'm not your mother, you treat me like your daughter, always up in my business. I mean, you check to make sure that I'm where I say I am."

Tamaki knew she was right, he was clingy. 'But I only did it for you,' he thought.

Haruhi continued to drive the knife into his heart even further. "I'm not a silly host club girl; I thought that you would treat me differently!" Tear stained face, she averted her attention to the mess and whispered, "Just go."

Tamaki stood up. He was grown up. He had everything he could dream of. He had Haruhi. But her bitter words bit fiercer than Jack Frost.

Haruhi picked up the pieces of glass and Tamaki picked up the pieces of his broken heart. Glancing back at Haruhi, who found the broken glass far more fascinating that her boyfriend leaving, Tamaki stifled an apology and walked out.

_While I may come off as sarcastic or insincere when you hear me say that in person, know that I only sound that way because it is the only way I know how to communicate anymore; when I'm not sarcastic, it's too easy for anyone to see when I say something truly sincere; I make my very heart vulnerable to everyone, and that has hurt me more than anything else in the past. Keep it in mind that I truly and sincerely love you as you read on, and that I never want us to end, so long as I continue to make you happy._

Tamaki reached the top step of the small apartment building. Tamaki jumped as the neighbor's dog barked scratching on the window. The small miniature poodle bared its teeth at the intruder. Slinking past, he tried to ignore the possessed yaps. Once out of the dog's sight, the apartment complex grew quiet.

He quickly glanced at his reflection to fix his windblown hair before he raised his hand to knock on her door.

But he fell short. What would he say? The letter already explained everything; did he really need to give her the rose and letter in person? What would he do when she was reading the letter? Would she react differently if she read the letter alone? If she did want to talk she could call him, right? He lowered his fist and stepped off the faded welcome mat.

Tamaki placed the white rose on the mat and was about to tuck the letter underneath when a strong gust of wind blew the letter from his hand. Lightning struck his heart as the letter fluttered onto the side street below. Taking the steps three at a time, Tamaki chased the letter but the wind grabbed it again. High into the air it flew, Tamaki determined not to lose it. The wind carried the letter out of the apartment complex towards the main intersection connecting the side street to the main road.

For a moment Tamaki lost sight of the letter. Panicked, he searched the cloudy skies as he tuned onto the main road. Tamaki was left breathless from chasing the letter down the street. The small white envelope caught his eye…just as it landed a tree planted in the road's median.

Tamaki didn't even have to think what he was going to do, so he darted across the street and scrambled up the tree. The lowest branch was about seven feet off the ground but nothing would stop this knight from getting his lady back. His hands griped the first branch as a rain drop fell on his nose.

_  
I know that sometimes you just want to be alone and have time with your father; I'd be the most selfish boyfriend in the world if I ever tried to stop you there. It just seems to me like you've been a thousand times busier since the summer when we got together. I still feel the same when we first kiss after graduation and I can tell that you feel the same way, too, but it seems like it the patience you once had is slowly dimming. Sometimes I feel like I just get in your way, (which I know I do sometimes) and like you'd be happier if I just wasn't there, but only sometimes. _

The rain fell rhythmically. The umbrella echoed like a tiny plastic drum in Haruhi's ears. Thunderstorms where one thing, rain was another. Rain was pleasant, calming, as long as it wasn't fierce, tearing up your line of vision and with wind that knocked down trees. Lighting and thunder was the worst. But a pleasant rain was enjoyable especially when it carried the sent of newly blossomed spring flowers.

Bag of groceries in one hand and her navy blue umbrella in another, Haruhi made her way home. Although the rain kept the sidewalks almost abandoned, she preferred the apartment lined side streets to the business strict roads. She enjoyed sharing a smile with a person walking their dogs and to stop and talk to a neighbor.

_  
Please, don't change because of me. I need to change myself if I want to regain my lost confidence. I just want to let you know how I feel, and I want to know how you feel. I would never expect you to pine for me all the time, but every once in a while I just get the feeling that I'm not important, and that hurts me more than anything.  
_

Tamaki's hand slipped once or twice as the rain came down. Drenched in water, Tamaki continued on his clime to the top of the tree. Sadly, before his eyes, the letter, stuck in one of the highest branches, sagged under the growing weight as the paper absorbed the water. The ink seeped through the envelope. His mind said it was a lost cause but his heart longed to go forward.

Tamaki stretched his arm upward, growing closer and closer to his goal. Rain stung his eyes as the cars drove on either side of the median. Ignoring the sounds and smells of the road below and the stinging of the rain, he climbed. Only a few branches separated him from him and Haruhi's love letter.

Finely the letter was in arms reach. The traffic, the rain, the splinters in his palms didn't matter at that moment.

But he was just an inch to short…

Tamaki shifted his feet further down the branch. Carefully, he rose to his tiptoes and brushed the corner of the envelope. He stumbled, grabbing the branch in front of him as a minivan passed underneath him. He waited a moment for his heart to slow down before reaching for the branch again.

He grabbed the letter! He heart leaped…as the branch snapped.

In a single moment, the glory of victory turned to the sensation of falling. He put one of his hands in front to break his fall, the letter clenched tightly in the other.

_Endless love for the girl with the beautiful brown eyes,_

But Haruhi's pleasant walk finally came to an end. While trying to fish the apartment keys from her parse without dropping the bag of groceries, Haruhi almost didn't even notices that she stepped on the stem of the white rose waiting for her. Glancing at her rain boots she saw what she had done. She put the keys in the lock and pushed the door open. She placed the wet umbrella and bag in the entrance way to turn her attention on her gift.

Carefuly, she picked up the flower, avoiding the thorns. The stem was snapped cleanly in two and the rose was flat on one side from lying on its side for so long.

"Tamaki." She whispered angrily, still irated from last night's events. As she threw the rose down on the ground, she heard the sound of an ambulance siren off the main road. She felt thankful that she went home from the opposite direction.

_Suoh __Tamaki _

_P.S. I'll wait for my phone to ring. I will wait, no matter what hour or curcomstance, I will continue to wait for you to call. You are the most important person in my life. _

AN: If you enjoyed the structure of this story check out my other hit (with over +500 hits! :D), 'The Rain', A Bleach OrihimexIchigo romance. No one dies/injored in that one, thankfully.


End file.
